Rebirth
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Hitomi's learned the awful truth about magical girls. Can anything make her snap out of it and help her regain her will to fight? AU contracted Hitomi oneshot


So I RP an AU contracted Hitomi on Tumblr.

A little over a week ago, a magic anon turned Hitomi into a witch for 24 hours and she's been pretty depressed about learning the truth.

This isn't my best work by any means especially the fight scene. But hope you can enjoy anyway.

* * *

Hitomi sighed as she sat on the bank of a river in the red light district, hidden in a dead rose bush as she looked down at the water. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the dark river, wanting to throw herself into it. It wouldn't do any good, though; the only way to kill herself would be to break her Soul Gem and she had no idea how to do that. She looked at the dark Gem in her hand; no amount of Grief Seeds had cleared the corruption. Only her unwillingness to become a witch again was keeping her alive.

It had been over a week since she had discovered the horrible truth about magical girls. A magic anon had made her turn into a witch and back to human again. The memories of her short time as a witch were blank, but she remembered when her Soul Gem had cracked and turned into a Grief Seed.

She'd mostly kept herself locked in her room to avoid having to deal with witch hunting and avoid questions from anybody. She had run into a few alternates of her friends while out and Sara, but she had come back to her room all the same.

This was the first time she had been out in several days and sneaked out under the cloak of night. It was refreshing to feel the biting cold wind on her skin and bring some feeling to the numb void she had been in.

She let out a sigh and looked over to the bridge, stopping halfway when she gasped. A man was standing on the edge and she saw a shining mark on his neck and knew what it was. Without a moment of hesitation, she jumped up and changed to her Magi form, summoning a large cage of thorny branches to stop him.

Her Soul Gem on her head began to flash wildly as the area around her warped and turned into a an icy rink. Warped polar bear familiars on one leg spun around with the other three out, razor sharp blades on the ends of their paws, coming for Hitomi. The Magi gritted her teeth as she ducked low to avoid them, slipping around rather ungracefully as she fell on her bottom. She stood up and rubbed her head, looking behind her as the familiars started to catch up.

She let out an annoyed sound as she started to run away, the ice making her slipslide around. She couldn't afford to use her magic to get to the witch or take out the familiars; she was running on nearly empty due to having exhausted her supply of Grief Seeds.

She took out her razor fans and chucked them at the familiars, but the bladed paws shot them back at her, forcing her to dodge on the ice. If only she had some skates! But she couldn't think about that now; she hit the ice hard and it knocked the wind out of her for several moments, having barely enough time to dodge the familiars, using her fans to grip the ice with a smile.

She stayed in a small ball as the familiars clashed above her and she fused her fans to her short boots. The use of magic was minimal, so it shouldn't hurt her too much. With a renewed sense of determination, she bent low and began to skate across the barren labyrinth, barely dodging the sharp blades of the familiars.

She eventually came to the center of the barrier and saw the witch. It was a figure skater with askew limbs, the mouth and face twisted into an expression of horror, anger and pain.

Hitomi's heart clenched as she saw the witch, thinking about what could have happened to make this former Magi turn into such an abomination. She bit her lip as her hands trembled, summoning another pair of fans. The thing hadn't noticed her yet somehow, despite it facing her. Her throat caught as tears trickled down her cheeks, but she wiped them away. She had to kill it. It would probably be a mercy to this poor girl who was caught in her own personal hell.

With a deep breath, she started to skate around the witch, now catching its attention. It let out an inhuman shriek as she loosed the fans, the razor sharp edges cutting through the pitch black tutu that surrounded the witch's waist. It let out beam of ice and Hitomi narrowly dodged the blast and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that it froze the familiars in black ice.

The fans returned to her hands and she threw them again, one going for the face and the other an arm. The witch blocked them and they returned to her hands, making her bit her lip. She couldn't expend too much magic on summoning her plants like she normally did and her fans could only do so much….

The girl let out a loud cry as one of the familiars caught her, shredding her outfit and causing her arm to become a bloody mess. She felt a bit lightheaded, but closed her eyes tightly, the pain disappearing. She knew that this wasn't a smart choice, but it was necessary for this fight.

The Magi got back to her feet, wobbling a bit as she did so, then put her fans in the pockets before raising her hand and summoning a huge one. This was usually reserved for her final attack, but she had no other choice; she had to make this fight as short as possible. Without hesitating, she released the gigantic fan and it hit its mark, slicing the witch cleanly in half as it let out an inhuman scream. Hitomi clapped her hands over her ears, gritting her teeth as the barrier disappeared. She reverted to her civilian form and grabbed the Grief Seed, but checked on the man she had saved first.

He was unconscious as was usual after being kissed by a witch, but he had a smile on his face, making Hitomi smile a little as well. This is what she had signed up for, to help people and get rid of the despair in the world. Even if she would eventually become a witch herself or die, she could still get rid of what she could until that time came.

The girl held out her Soul Gem and cleansed it with the Grief Seed, the gem shining as brightly as it always had.

No matter what the truth, someone had to fight the witches and help rid the world of despair. Plus, it would be a mercy to the girls to release their souls so they could move on.

She could do this.


End file.
